Princess of Flash
by baka-kawaii-neko
Summary: There is a new character in Naruto and she can relate to so many others. She is just as special as Naruto and also has a cursed seal on her body. Who is she and where did she come from.
1. The old Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I do own Kairi.

Chapter One: The New but old Arrival 

Naruto and the gang of genins had turned chunins and were on their manyith mission (with the exception of Chouji who was on a mission with his dad). This year Naruto had turned 16 and the original genins had too. TenTen and her team had turn 17 since they were a year older. Sasuke was going to go off to kill Orochimaru since he found out he was working with his brother Itachi. He needed to find out Itachi's whereabouts so he could then kill Itachi to avenge his clan. After Sasuke had left the other 10 chunins had gone off for a very important mission that the 5th Hokage had entrusted them with.

* * *

Outside of Konoha there was a strange occurrence there was an earthquake as a figure rose out of the ground. The figure was drenched as it started to rain. The thing was wearing a huge cloak that had a hood on it. When this figure rose it woke up from a sleep that seemed to go on forever, as the mystery being walked towards the hidden village it used to call home it was attacked and it fell to the ground. Normally this person wouldn't be affected or at least fall to the ground but there was only one thing it knew that could do this hide its chakra and playfully tackle her.

"OW! Gosh man that hurt… Kairi!" She shouted happily to her dear feline friend.

"meow reow." Which meant 'it's been ages I missed you where did you go'? Kairi the feline 'white tiger cat' said with a sad tone in its voice (voice or meow, it doesn't matter).

As the female rose holding her friend she walked off into the village once again. _Grumble. "_Hee-hee, I guess I'm hungry." She said still holding her friend. "I know I'll get some ramen, that would definitely hit the spot right about now!" She then walked off towards the ramen shop when she finally said "wow I didn't even notice before but the town has changed, I mean not so much but it's changed." Kairi nodded as they still continued to get something to eat. As they reached the ramen shop there was a young blonde sitting down with a stack of bowls around 15 one on top of another and another about to eat, she sat down, pulling a jewel pendant out of her cloak and showing it to the man that worked there. He nodded and bowed a little and asked what she might like and she told him 4 bowls of miso and 3 bowls of pork. She then ate all the bowls quickly not as fast Naruto would but still pretty fast. When she was done she bowed her head and started to walk out, as the old man reached to get her bowl she told him not yet and put her hand up to stop him. Then she walked out 3 seconds later she returned with a paper bag containing 12 stacks of what seemed like paper.

She handed the man half of one and said "This will pay for my meals and any renovations on your shop if I or anyone should happen to do anything to it," then she handed him the other half and said "This is for being kind to my family when they were still around here," then handed him 2 stacks of the money and said "this is to pay for this man's meal for any future meals and for any debt to you," she looked at the pile of food in front of Naruto and said "Wait I change that," she placed 3 more piles on top of the other 2 and said "all these are for that reason." She smiled took 3 piles out placed them in her cloak and sat down next to Naruto while still holding the paper bag. The old man thanked her practically down on his hands and knees as Naruto's jaw fell to the ground he was so surprised no one had ever been that nice. She asked him for his name, and he replied with a loud voice and one foot on his stool saying…

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki whatever way you think sounds better) and I'm gonna be a Hokage,"

"Oh and thanks for doing that I'm really thankful."

After saying this he did his fox smile so wide his eyes were shut she then pat his back and when he opened his eyes and she was gone. Then he overheard the ramen shop owner say "Oh my, this is going to get exciting, especially now that the 'Princess of Flash' has retuned." His daughter shook her head with excitement and cleaned up the bowls the "Princess of Flash" just ate from. Naruto then looked beside him and saw the bag of money (which still had 3 stacks of money in it) looked inside and saw a note, he read it.

Ne Fox boy,

This money is yours to keep as long as you make sure you get more than one meal a day AND NOT ONLY RAMEN AT THE STAND GET REAL FOOD ONCE AND A WHILE! Oh and this is also for you to get some new clothes, if I'm not mistaken you turned 16 this year, right? So that means your gonna need some new clothes because by come November your clothes will no longer fit and you will be around a foot taller. That means nice clothes too. Orange is still good but make sure you do get different outfits and one all black outfit. We will meet again.

Yours Truly,

Princess of Flash

"Sugoi!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto thought she is a cool old lady I hope I do see her again. He then left the ramen stand to do as the note said (just in case the money wouldn't just disappear) 'you can never be too safe he snickered and was gone. On her own walk the 'Princess of Flash' and Kairi were going to see if her family house was still there, near the Hokage tower in Konoha, hidden by leaves.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please please send me some reviews on how to make this better. Oh and I'm willing to take any suggestions on other chapters or what to write next. One more thing I won't stop writing this, though I care what you think I don't care so much that I'll stop writing. Not to be rude or mean and things like that.

AAAAHHH! Please don't hate me I really didn't intend for it to be this bad. pleading down on knees

Oh and the way I had thought of it was going to be way better, I mean it, but I just couldn't really put it down onto the computer. Please forgive me if you think it is bad. wiping tears and drinking tea

Naruto: Yeah you should forgive her it wasn't all her fault for writing bad, I blame... BAM

Sakura: Naruto you stop it right now! What you said was true but you didn't have to say something else… Naruto? Naruto… Oops! She walks away dragging the now unconcious Naruto away

Sasuke: Send reviews 'I can't believe they got me to say his' Puh-Leee Puh -Le... Whatever you deal with your own problem but I mean it send reviews it'll make her writing maybe even a little better than Dobe's. I'm leaving!

crouching in a corner gosh that Sasuke was harsh but at least he got the message through... I CAN'TBELIEVE HE COMPARED MY WRITING TO NARUTO'S! Hee Hee you know, no offense. ok den buh bye now!


	2. You’d never guess…

**Disclaimer**: sniff I'm sorry to say that I do not own Naruto

But it's all good I'll do something good with my life to –Dream sequence

_Fighting shinobi becoming hokage… _Whoa that didn't come out right… Oh well 'continues dreaming.'

**Chapter 2: You'd never guess… **(maybe)

Kairi jumped and readied herself for battle as she heard a strange noise, the girl in the cloak did just the same as two figures appeared from behind the trees. They were a teenaged male and a dog that rose to his knees, the guy was dressed in a gray jacket with the hood down and was zipped up 2/3 of the way, under the jacket which was clearly showing a white undershirt which had a design shaped like a dog's head that said "Bite Me" written in bold black ink, for pants he wore dark blue jeans that were not too close around his legs, close enough so you could see his shape but not too baggy by his feet either his pants covered the sides and top of his shoes, his shoes were black with blue laces. As he came out from the trees he saw to figure ready for battle so he put his hands in the air and told them that he meant no harm.

With this the P.O.F continued to look for her house which she knew could be easily spotted when she found the item that hid it so she looked at the ground for a leaf with a cat shape. Kiba and Akamaru started to follow them because he wanted to know what they were up to when he spotted a cool leaf, so he reached to grab it and when he did a house appeared out of nowhere. Seeing her house she guessed that the boy had found the leaf and picked it up, so she looked for where the boy might be and she spotted him entering the house. She walked up to her house and saw the boy looking at some of her family pictures and saw Akamaru sitting on the couch happily, so she walked up to him and asked "Who are you and what business do you have at my house? "Her tone was kind so he answered her back kindly.

"Well I… I saw a leaf it looked so cool it was shaped like a cat so I wanted to get a closer look at it so I picked it up, then a house appeared and I wondered where it came from so decided to check it out." He said with a tone as kind as hers was. "Oh and I almost forgot, my name is Kiba and this," he pointed at his dog "is Akamaru."

"Okay then if you want, you may take a look around," she paused "matter of fact I'll even show you around." Kiba nodded as she said one more thing before she gave the tour "By the way, you can just call me Inoue."

She gave Kiba the grand tour starting from the living room which is the room they were already in and it had a fireplace and three couches, a small table, and a statue of her father (she didn't explain who her father was instead she just told him it was a family member). The three couches were black with designs of animals, on the largest couch there was a large white tiger sitting in a mountain staring at the moon; the table was an ordinary black metal and glass table, but the fireplace it wasn't the least bit ordinary; the fireplace was very large and had a place for you to sit on in front of it and was made from bricks that were carved with different animals plants and some shapes for designs it was extravagant. Next came the kitchen which had blue walls with different types of flowers printed on them and the counters and cabinets were made from fine wood. After taking a tour downstairs not caring about the rest of what was there she told Kiba to follow her upstairs.

The stairs were just traditional wooden stairs with flowers engraved along the bottom of the columns (or whatever those things are called the part under the railing where you would usually hold), well after getting upstairs Kiba noticed the top floor was way better looking than the bottom one with the exception of seeing the fireplace, well there were four rooms

hey but there are six doors! Kiba said aloud

As I was saying four rooms not counting the two doors that led to the bathroom and the roof. One of the rooms had been sealed shut and of course she didn't want to open the door with Kiba there so they just continued to the other rooms. One room was hers it was a large room with a big bed that had a huge blanket that had the same design as one of the couches (the one with the tiger staring at the moon of course), the bed was the shade of midnight blue along with the blankets and pillows that lay across the bed, okay not everything was blue but the moon was huge and white and the tiger was also white with _blue stripes _dang blue what am, I like some blue fanatic well the bathroom was like a shade of red that definitely went along well with the blue room, along the room there were a desk and a few chairs and also a strange looking fountain with chakra pouring out.

Seeing this Kiba starting walking toward the fountain, noticing this, the lady started walking towards Kiba so they could continue with the tour. While they left the room she sealed the door just to be on the safe side and they went into the other rooms.

The next two rooms were guests rooms they were extremely alike in almost every way, they each had a bed and a desk and chairs but the colors were different. Ones color was peachish another was more of a greenish.

After she gave Kiba the tour she told Kiba he can check out the house some more if he wanted or that he could even hang out there for a while. Then she told him "Hey Kiba why don't you make yourself at home you can always come here whenever you like so get used to it," then there was a brief moment of silence as Kiba thought "Gosh this old lady is nice but I don't know if can trust her but then again Akamaru says it's alright…I just don't know." After saying what was needed she approached the door but before opening it she told Kiba,

"Oh you know what I don't ever want to hear you call me an old lady if you don't know my name at least ask," then she opened the door and said "since cats got your tongue I'll just tell you my names Inoue and don't you forget it." Kiba just stood there smirking as Inoue started to take off her…

Kiba's thoughts: Take off her what! Take off her what! Come on get on with it!

Narrator: Kiba quiet down and you aren't supposed to be able to hear me and if you can just act like you can't!

Kiba: Well sorry, you weren't very quiet! Dang!

Narrator: Okay on with the story…Sorry about the interruption

Ah hem, Inoue started to take off her glance at Kiba hood that was on her cloak which was a deep shade of blue only to reveal waist length hair that was light brown with golden streaks, also it revealed a normal looking face and since Inoue was Asian and a bit mixed she was really, naturally beautiful. To be exact Inoue was dark skinned, not extremely dark but dark on the side of being tan. Well if you want to know what Inoue looked like or at least on the grounds of what she looked like she is a mix of Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Filipino; so her body was what made her actually look good because she was normal looking with a beautiful body.

One thing that may seem strange though was that her eyes seemed to change colors mostly on the shade of dark blue and purple sooner or later it would stop to reveal that her eye color was a nice light shade of purple. With that she left out the door leaving Kiba standing there jaw dropped feeling dumbfounded.

"How did she know what I was thinking… nah she probably just thought that from having so many people call her old lady or things like that." Kiba thought "But still she was way hot, I hope she is single, hmm but I wonder how old is she?" Kiba said.

He jetted off to the door thinking "Oh man, I gotta tell the guys about her!"

As he left he saw a note that said not to tell anyone where she lived or that she was ever even there. Another thing it said was that he could come there if he felt like but if he leaves, he has to place the cat shaped leaf on the ground and pick it up if he wants to go in again. Then at the bottom of the page it said "Oh and yes I am single and you're not half bad yourself. I will not tell you my age yet, sorry." After he finished with the note it disappeared. Kiba then let out a huge "YAHOO!" and dropped the leaf on the ground and watched as the house was covered with leaves and disappear just as the note did.

* * *

"Hee Hee okay. That was pretty long, sorry if it was too long. Next time I'll try to do better just don't hurt me again!" Charmie says staring at her own bruises and the fruits all over the ground.

Naruto: Hah! You got it bad CharSMACK groans holding his head. "What was that for!

Charmie: Baka that wasn't even me... but I guess it was for being so rudeand stupid! Oh and thanks Sakura-chan!

Sakura: No prob, C'mon Naruto! She grabs his jacket and walks away.

Please Review!


	3. Confidence Bracelet

First of all I would like to thank my reviewer's but I guess I will not change the outcome of my story instead I will find a way or two to make Naruto appear as a main character along with Inoue. Thank you reviewers formaking me realize my mistakes. I will try not to make this Mary Sue happen again. Another thing is I just wanted to let you people know that this story was originally going to revolve around Kiba and Inoue but if one disagrees I will certainly change my writing in future chapters to help suit their needs. Oh and I don't care what kind of reviews I get.

This chapter was supposed to be how Inoue met Hinata (as I had had thought it) but I guess Naruto will be in this chapter as well as Inoue. Naruto will also be a main character probably starting in the next chapter. Sorry for writing so much but please tell me what you think of my stories. I have a long time to work so I am able to improve. As I said before tell me any ideas so I can write my stories with help so I can at least know I pleased someone. Sorry for taking up so much of your time now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Confidence Bracelet**

Inoue had walked into a forest where she had loved to train at when she heard thumping. She saw a girl punching a thick log and tears coming from her pure white eyes. Inoue had heard the girl saying something like "I'm so weak Naruto-kun would never like me…" After hearing her say this she thought, 'Hmm… I knew someone was crushing on Naruto, It figures they are complete opposites. But you know what they say opposites attract.' She decided to help out this girl with some confidence.

She quickly pulled down her hood and went up to the girl and asked if she was okay. She nodded. Inoue then asked if it was okay to train along with her. The white eyed girl looked down at her shoes. "I… I'm sorry for being rude my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I don't mind if you train with me." She said feeling relieved around her.

"Why, thank you for your introduction, my name is Inoue." Inoue replied lifting up Hinata's chin to see her face more clearly.

Though Inoue had tried to see Hinata's face clearly Hinata averted her gaze. Almost anyone even if you might have just met her can tell that Hinata's confidence meter isn't very high. So Inoue wanted to give her something that would help her out before they started to train, then she thought a confidence bracelet. Inoue then stuck her hand and touched her lower back then did a couple of seals, cut the palm of her hand and said Uzumaki. Out of nowhere a bracelet appeared in her hand, the bracelet was tan and had a purple glow that soon died out as she placed the bracelet upon Hinata's wrist. Hinata had wondered why Inoue had said Uzumaki while doing seals but thought she was just imagining things; after all she did tend to be like that after training sometimes. "Gomen Hinata but I'm going to have to postpone the training for another time, will you please forgive me." Inoue said with a bow. "Of course after all you did give me this wonderful gift; I think this would be enough to trust that you would not desert me." Hinata said wondering where she had gotten all the confidence from.

Inoue knew she had to get Naruto and take him to the Hokage for she had to tell them both the secret she had held for many years. She went across the village for the blond teen but couldn't find him at the ramen stand, then it occurred to her he must've already went to go get some clothes. Sure enough she found him carrying a HUGE bag of clothes and wearing something other than his bright orange jumpsuit. He was wearing a plaid orange and black collared shirt with black pants that were rolled up halfway between his knee and his feet which he wore black ninja sandals, the headband he usually wore around his forehead was now around his neck along with orange tinted sunglasses that made his body look somewhat more mature. Following him to his apartment she saw him drop the bag of clothes and reach for the cabinet, as he did this she whispered "Naruto…" Looking around he saw her sitting upon his windowsill, he walked up to her smile the same big fox smile he had shown her earlier that day. When he was close enough to be in her grasp she grabbed him and jumped out the window and started to head towards the Hokage's tower.

Jumping through the large window she saw the Hokage had been alone and sat Naruto upon the chair and stared straight at the Hokage. The 5th Hokage, one who hadn't been able to get a hold of any sake for the past 6 hours, she had a frustrated look on her face that was mixed with anger, annoyance, and sadness (from not getting anything to drink for that long, sake mainly speaking), the Hokage wasn't only looking scary, she being scary, she was crumpling huge and I mean HUGEstacks of paper. At that moment Naruto decided it was a sight to scary to see so he covered his eyes still hearing loud crumples from the paper Tsunade was crumpling. Inoue on the other hand tried to look intimidating but it didn't seem to work, so instead she took off her whole cloak and placed it on the ground. The Hokage noticing who she was FINALLY and spoke nothing but an "Oh my gosh!" after which was a long silence

Naruto finally deciding it was safe enough to remove the hands that were covering his face to see what the silence had been all about noticed a beauty in front of him with the cloak she once wore in the ground next to her. Thinking it was too quiet Naruto decided to say "Ne, do you know where the lady with the cloak went?" eyes squinting "… wait you are the lady!" saying this as though it wasn't obvious with his eyes still squinting.

"Yes Naruto I am none other than that lady, by the way my name is Inoue." She replied with a smile.

"Inoue. No way! I thought you and the rest of the clan had died around ten years ago!" Tsunade said extremely surprised.

"Why am I here if you guys were only going to catch up on old times?" Naruto asked.

"Well that is what I have to tell you Naruto." Inoue said taking a breath before continuing with "Naruto I know who your parents were and what I'm about to tell you is extremely important so, listen carefully." Inoue sighed. "But before I do that I have to tell you who I am first… My full name is Inoue Uzumaki."


End file.
